Nightmare
by hallulawy
Summary: AU where Hannibal adopted kid!Will. Will is about 5-6 years old and haunted by nightmares.


Summary : AU where Hannibal adopted kid!Will. Will is about 5-6 years old in here, and haunted by nightmares.

Warning : Creep Hannibal undertones. Really.

Disclaimer : I wouldn't want them to be mine, the Hannibal universe. It's too painful.

A/N : I fell too deep into this ship and everything hurts so bad. And this is spontaneous writing, finished within an hour.

—

He cries in the night, hides in the dark. Sobs helplessly as his pet nuzzles his arm, his blanket thrown messily across his shivering abdomen. He hates the nightmares, they involve man eating woman, elks trotting over dolls, girls having red over their dresses.

And they all went after him, all craving for his presence in their morbid activities.

_They want to eat him._

A whine is heard, from him perhaps. But a creak covers the pitiful noise. None of his dogs are there to help him scare them off, no barks can wake him up, no teeth that could tear the dreams.

Just interminable silent screams that echoes in his head, making him run and sweat hopelessly as their claws try to thaw him into their clutches.

Once, they did caught him.

The man with a smiling face caught him. His grip strong, his genial features solid as his mouth opens to reveal an abyss of carmine. As the blood mouth near his face, the foul odour of carcasses floods his nose.

He can't see anything, yet he sees everything.

He sees how he's going to get eaten, by this monster that calls him by his name.

He sees how it tears off his clothes, how it bites his body, how it pulls on his limbs until it hurts.

He sees the face of a man, a man he knows too well for him to not cry for help.

So he did.

His eyes are squeezed so tight, they hurt.

'D-Daddy,' He cries, feeling the sogginess of his collar, the stickiness of his face.  
His hair damp and making the covers wet.

'Daddy, h-help,' He sobs as he kicks the cotton blanket away, only to be pulled into an embrace that he is so certain belongs to the monster.

'Hush William, shhh… I'm here,' The deep, soothing tone tears the monster apart by it's decaying flesh and bones, quietly, and he can finally open his eyes as warmth is offered.

The familiar pat on his back is calming, and he returns the hug by encircling his small arms around the person, whom he could identify as his father.

He chokes on his sobs, his tears falls so freely.

'It's alright, Will. The nightmare is over.' The man coos, his large(warm) hand comes to pet his head, the long fingers comb the soft sweaty locks gently.

Just the way he knew how to make Will realize he's back into reality again.

'I'm sorry.' Will whispers, knowing tonight is another night where he disturbed his father's sleep. It's becoming a routine that Will grows increasingly ashamed of.

'Sweetheart, no apologies needed.' His father murmurs, his thin lips kissing his forehead and looks into the wide sky blue eyes.

'It's okay.' The pair of russet eyes that reminds him of the pretty flowers in Miss Blooms classroom persuaded him into believing what his father said. He blinks, and snivels as he nods. He could feel himself leaving his single bed and floating in the air, cradled by his father's strong arms and leaving the dim room as they walk into the lighted corridor.

'You'll sleep with me tonight again, yes?' Hannibal grins, kisses the small nose as he walks them both to his bedroom.

Will hides his head in the crook of the man's neck, inhales the soothing scent of coffee and something else he doesn't know how to name.

'It's all just a nightmare, Will.' Hannibal whispers, and he opens the door to the master bedroom.

'Okay.'

Will answers, and he believes.  
There are no nightmares, no monsters to haunt and hunt him down in the night.

'Sleep well, my beautiful William.' Hannibal pecks the rosy cheek, and wraps them both under the covers.

They wouldn't harm him, because his father is there to defeat them. He would throw a rope for him to climb out of the dark hole he always dream of. He would make them afraid.

With that thought, Will buries his small head in his father's chest, and force himself to forget the horrible monster that resembles his father, and all the other things that made him cried.

They're fake, they're bad.

Because his father would never hurt him.

_Ever._


End file.
